Alternate Scene in the Robes Shop 2
by Rumour of an Alchemist
Summary: Draco Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived and is shopping in Diagon Alley for his school supplies before he starts at Hogwarts. Warning! Silly one-shot based in alternate universe with knock-on effects from non canon arranged marriage pairings. Minor spelling/typo corrections, mid-April 2013.


(minor corrections, mid-April, 2013)

Disclaimer: I'm still not J. K. Rowling, nor do I own Harry Potter.

Note: The following piece of silliness is a one-shot set in 1991 in a universe where Draco Potter is shopping for his school supplies in Diagon Alley. It assumes James Potter married Narcissa Black in an arranged marriage and that Draco (who is The-Boy-Who-Lived) was the result. James and Narcissa were sort of Dumbledore supporters as James and Lily are in canon. Bellatrix (who was a Voldemort supporter) is the one who asked Voldemort to spare the life of her blood-traitor sister, after this universe's version of the prophecy showed up, allowing Narcissa to take the role Lily does for her son in canon. Obviously Albus Dumbledore as with canon placed The-Boy-Who Lived with his mother's relatives - albeit in this case (since Draco's mother was Narcissa) Andromeda Tonks and her family.

Oh yes, and some other marriages/families differ from canon...

* * *

Draco Harald Potter had been frankly embarrassed by the amount of galleons he had discovered he had in his Gringotts vaults. _Vaults_, note – plural. He lived with Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted, and they had barely enough to get by – his aunt had been disowned by her family, and his uncle was a muggle-born, whereas both Draco's parents had been pure-bloods, and his mother's family had paid his father's a substantial dowry upon their marriage. And every time a Black was dying these days, Draco seemed to end up being remembered in wills and getting showered with further gold. There were a shortage of male Blacks in the direct line around, after all, and Draco's parents had been on the winning side in the last war, even if they'd lost their lives in the process.

The topic of galleons was in the forefront of Draco's mind, right now, since he'd just been down to his vaults for the first-time ever – his aunt and uncle were taking him shopping for school supplies today, having applied magical disguises all around, so that Draco wouldn't be recognised and mobbed because of the whole stupid 'Boy-Who-Lived' stuff. Honestly, Draco didn't _feel_ like some mighty wizard capable of annihilating dark lords – if anyone in the family had any amazing abilities, it was his cousin, Nymphadora, who was she-of-the-metamorphmagus-talents – but everyone else seemed to insist, and there were all these silly stories around…

Anyway, Draco had just stood and stared at the huge quantities of gold he possessed, in astounded silence. And then he'd discovered that it was just the _first_ vault of it.

"Err, is there anything you need?" he'd asked his aunt and uncle, in embarrassment.

They'd refused of course. They were like that. Although Uncle Ted _had_ cornered him briefly five minutes later, and mentioned something that Nymphadora might _like_ for Christmas, if Draco was offering, and Draco had nodded…

And now here Draco was, arriving at Madam Malkin's, to be fitted for robes, and hoping that his disguise didn't suddenly wear off during the middle of the fitting.

There were already two others here, of about Draco's age, apparently being fitted for robes, and if the intensity of the glares that they were giving one another was anything to go by, they apparently already knew and disliked one another quite thoroughly.

One was a dark haired, green-eyed girl. The other was a big red-headed boy.

They both turned their heads to observe Draco, as Uncle Ted and Aunt Andromeda gave Madam Malkin directions and then headed off to see how Nymphadora was doing in Flourish & Blotts.

"Malfoy." the redheaded boy drawled. "Ronald Bilius Malfoy. And who might you be?"

"Malfoy's a bigoted pure-blood jerk." the girl snarled. "I'm Cassandra Athena Snape, half-blood, and proud of it!" She moderated her tone somewhat, apparently seeming to remember that she was addressing Draco, not Ronald. "Although I _am_ curious as to who _you_ are?"

"Err, Hadrian." Draco said. He blinked and improvised. "Pure-blood? Half-blood?" He pretended to look baffled.

"It's based on who your parents and grandparents were." Ronald narrowed his eyes. "Were your parents or grandparents magical?"

"I have no idea." Draco smoothly lied. "I was orphaned. I've been raised by this rather kind elderly couple, and didn't even know that I was a wizard until a letter arrived from Hogwarts."

"Well, Hadrian. You need to look into who your parents were, if possible, as it's very important." Ronald said. "They might have left you gold if they were the right sort, and other people might owe you favours. If they were anyone _worthwhile_, that is to say."

"Ronald's parents, of course, could _not_ be considered 'The Right Sort'." Cassandra sneered. "Well not unless being weak-willed and easily dominated by a wizard with a wand and a penchant for the Imperius Curse counts."

"At least _my_ parents didn't _choose_ to be Death Eaters, unlike your mother." Ronald sneered back. "She only escaped an Azkaban sentence because she tricked Dumbledore into feeling sorry for her, they say. For a mudblood to rise so high in the esteem of the Dark Lord, she must have been something pretty special and entirely devoted to carrying out his will. It's a surprise she wasn't kissed."

"Of course my mother's something special. She's not handicapped by generations of inbreeding, unlike members of families such as, say, the Malfoys and Prewetts!"

"You take that back, or when I have a wand!..." Ronald began, but then trailed off. Cassandra had drawn a sleek wand of black wood and was pointing it at him.

"_I_ happen to already have one, and I've been watching my parents hex one another during fights for years, Ronald, occasionally with spells one or the other of them have invented entirely themselves. _Do_ continue with what you were about to say. It'll be very interesting, I'm _sure_ – especially if you wanted to challenge me to a duel."

Ronald swallowed.

"Just wait till my mum and dad hear about this." he muttered. "They're both on the school governors…"

Draco sincerely hoped that when he _did_ get to Hogwarts that he didn't end up in the same house as either of these two. Just being in the same shop as them for five minutes was starting to give him a headache, and Merlin alone knew what it would be like to be around them if they were trying to hex one another and trading insults and threats for seven whole years…

* * *

Author Notes:

To clarify, Lucius Malfoy married Molly Prewett in another arranged marriage (and they have seven children) and Severus Snape married Lily Evans (which marriage wasn't arranged and they have considerably fewer children than the Malfoys). The Snape marriage is best described as 'tempestuous'. Severus and Lily spend a lot of what spare time they have shouting at and hexing each other (although they will swiftly unite and turn their wrath on anyone from outside who tries to interfere). For the record, Arthur Weasley is a lonely bachelor, who taught (or at least valiantly tried to teach) muggle studies at Hogwarts the previous school year whilst Quirinus Quirrell was off in the Black Forest and Balkans...

Draco Potter was brought up in the wizarding world, albeit in the situation that he was hardly ever allowed to go out anywhere because of the whole Boy-Who-Lived thing. This shopping trip to Diagon Alley is the first that he can actually remember. With Draco having a mother who's a Black, being a pure-blood, _and_ being famous, I figure that he would be in line to inherit rather a lot from the Black side of the family every time one of the older generation dies.

Lucius and Molly Malfoy were both Death Eaters and pleaded the Imperius Curse. Lily and Severus tossed a coin or something for who was going to infiltrate the Death Eaters to spy on them for Dumbledore, and who was going to stay at home and house-sit. Lily obviously got the Death Eater job.

Readers will no doubt be relieved to discover that this piece of silliness is a one-shot, unlikely to be developed further. (Well some readers will, anyway...) Onwards, with other projects!


End file.
